leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PrimusMobileVzla/Phan'Thul - The Phantoms's Pain
, Pusher |date = Unreleased (I hope :'D) |health = 80 |attack = 60 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 460 (+95) |damage = 55 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.67 (+2.8%) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.75) |speed = 345 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Phan'Thul, The Phantoms's Pain is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Phan'Thul's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead (Like Rumbler), he uses Heat as his secondary resource. Phan'Thul starts with 0 Heat, and it caps at 100. Phan'Thul's basic abilities generate 20 Heat when used. When Phan'Thul reaches 50 Heat, he is in the Danger Zone, causing all his basic skills to have enhanced effects. When Phan'Thul reaches 100 Heat he overheats for 6 seconds; during this time he may not use his own abilities, but all his basic attacks deal physical damage over time. While not overheated, after 4 seconds of not using his basic abilities he will start losing Heat at a rate of 10 Heat per second, then a rate of 20 Heat per second 2.5 seconds later. When Phan'Thul reaches 100 Heat he overheats for 6 seconds. While overheated Phan'Thul cannot use his own spells, but his basic attacks deal an additional magic damage over time each second for 4 seconds. This effect will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with every subsequent attack. Phan'Thul's Heat is reset to 0 after the overheat effect ends. Upon dying, Phan'Thul's hextech core becomes volatile, which causes his nanovoids to fleed in terror from his body, creating a 475 units area around him who slows nearby units by 40% over the duration of 4 seconds and detonate; dealing 100 true damage to surrounding enemies, he can use any ability to blink 500 units twice. 475 350 }} He launches his Chainblade in a straight line, reducing armor and dealing physical damage to all enemies that pass through, he and close allied champions temporally gain 15% movement speed and attack speed for 4 seconds. Phan'Thul can cast Gunpower Barrage within 4 seconds of using Chainblade. Beside reducing armor to enemy units it will pull the first enemy champion that contacts, the pulled champion does not receive the armor reduction. |leveling= 450 |cooldown= 8 |cost= No cost }} Sprays bullets in a cone in front of him for 4 seconds, enemies in the cone's activation take physical damage for a maximum of 8 ticks of damage. Phan'Thul can perform other actions (Except using Phase Strike) while Gunpower Barrage is active. Close allied units temporally gain a shield that absorbs damage for 6 seconds, but Phan'Thul's movement speed is slowed by 10%. Enemies in the cone have their armor reduced, and continue to suffer these effects every 0.5 seconds while they remain in the gunfire, for a maximum of 8 ticks of damage/armor reduction. The armor reduction stacks and lasts 2 seconds, the self-afflicting slow is not applied. |leveling= 600 300 }} }} Phan'Thul begins to channel energy to phase jump, increasing damage and blink range over 3 seconds. While in this state Phan'Thul cannot attack or use his other abilities, and his movement speed is slowed by 15%. Phan'Thul dematerialize, blinking forward to a target location, becoming stealth for a few seconds or until he attacks, gaining a bonus 15% movement speed while stealth; he then rematerialize, dealing damage, knocking up and slowing upon landing all enemies hit in an area. Phase Strike deals 75% damage to minions and monsters. He can blink a second consecutive time without generating heat, he reappears on the targeted area without becoming stealth nor gaining bonus movement speed, inmediatly knocking up all enemies in an area, but they are stunned by 1 second instead of slowed upon landing. |leveling= 300 - 1000 250 900 |cooldown= 12 |cost= No cost }} Phan'Thul inject his hands with Nanovoids. Every 3rd basic attack deals additional true damage equal to a percentage of Phan'Thul's maximum health. Once the active of the ability is used, the passive will be lost until the effect ends. Once Phan'Thul overheats he temporally losses the passive. For 8 seconds, Phan'Thul realase his nanovoids in a area surrounding him, dealing magic damage to nearby units and structures each second and slowing enemy units inside for 25%. Phan'Thul can perform other actions (Except using Phase Strike) while Nanovoid's Swarm is active. Upon staying 2 seconds inside, any enemy unit is rooted. |leveling= Phan'Thul's maximum health)}} AP)}} Phan'Thul's Maximum health)}} AP)}} Phan'Thul's Maximum health)}} 350 |range= |cooldown= 10 |cost= No cost }} The nanovoids become unified entities, voidlings with 350 (15 level) health that Phan'Thul can order to follow either him or an allied champion, granting bonus armor and magic resist to the followed champion, if the followed champion participates in killing or assisting an enemy champion, the voidling imitates the slain champion, the voidling gains the champion stats plus a percentage of Phan'Thul's maximum health, armor and magic resistance. If the voidling manage to survive for a certain amount of time, Phan'Thul can reactivate the ability on this to absorb the voidling, permanently gaining a percentage of the voidling's current health, armor and magic resistance. He can generate enough nanovoids for a new voidling every 45 seconds (affected by Cooldown Reduction). Voidlings disappear automatically when Phan'Thul dies. Voidlings receive upgrades and transform with every ability rank. *'Voidling range:' 125 (Variable by the imitated champion' range) *'Voidling attack speed:' 1.25 *'Sight Radius:' 625 |leveling= of Phan'Thul stats of Phan'Thul 70 / 65 / 60 seconds The Voidlings gains 75% of Phan'Thul Attack Damage and Ability Power. Either one or none of these is applied to a imitating voidling if the slayed champion's respective stats are higher than Phan'Thul's respective stats. The Voidlings deal 25% of the true damage dealt by Phan'Thul. Maximum amount of Voidlings summoned increased to 2. |cooldown= |cost= No cost |range=250 }} Lore COMING SOON!!:P Category:Custom champions